Koukyuu Joumae
by marcalines bass guitar
Summary: Aizen's sadistic nature is finally released, with catastrophic consequences. When trying to escape from Aizen, Ulquiorra has to use a move that has massive effects on his body. While all this is happening, Grimmjow is trying to protect his crush but will he tell and will Ulquiorra die? WARNING: BLOOD, SWEARING AND SLIGHT YAOI
1. Chapter 1 - Aizen

Chapter 1 - Aizen's nature

* * *

Aizen's room was a dark and gloomy place. The wall were plain white and barren. The room was black with a small crack of light from the slightly open door. Aizen sat in the corner on his leather chair, slightly rubbing his boney hands together. The smirk on is face made his character look even more gruesome then usual. He laughed quietly at the thought of blood dripping from the barren walls. The delightful fantasy of knives gashing the skin of the unfortunate and causing them to scream in agony. The sound made him shiver in anticipation.

A slight knock on the door disturbed him in his thoughts. His smirk was replaced by a slight frown. The blood disappeared from his mind leaving him needing the feel of the heavenly liquid flowing through his fingers.

"Enter!" he shouted.

In came a skinny man with tightly closed eyes. His smile could make babies cry and children run in terror. His clothes were black and colourless. Where as, the other man had a a black expression. His eyes covered by white glasses and his neck covered by his turtle neck cloak. Orange chains draped over his muscular shoulder, like a commander in an army.

"Tosen, Gin. Good for you to arrive so late at night." Aizen welcomed. His face now had a polite smile upon it.

"Lord, it was you who ordered us here." Said Tosen bluntly.

His expression stayed the same.

"Yes Aizen, what is it you wanted?" Asked the clown.

Aizen sat in his chair and closed his eyes when he began to talk.

"Are you plotting against me?" he asked, trying to hide his deathly gleam.

Tosen stood in shock. "Lord I would never do such a thing!" he exploded.

Gin laughed slightly. "My my, I never expected you to listen to gossip." Said Gin.

"Wherever did you here this in the first place?"

Aizen stood and walked over to the window.

"It seems an Arrancar was cleaning your room and she found some plans you were going to use against me. I didn't think it was true but wanted to be completely sure." he said, trying desperately not to give his plan away.

"Who was this foul mouthed traitor, I will cut their pretty little lips from their face so they can not say such lies again!" said an enraged Tosen.

Aizen chuckled. "So, would you die serving me?" He asked.

Tosen nodded and Gin replied with a clown like yes. With this, there conversation ended. Aizen chuckled to himself again but this time it was dark and more sinister then before. He was finally ready.

* * *

Ulquiorra's day was ordinary. Go to the meeting or 'deal with every idiot in the room except Lord Aizen and Stark'. Then, read and drink tea and finally see if Lord Aizen has any orders. It seemed pretty ordinary. On the other hand, His lord seemed to be riled up then usual. He could tell by his spiritual pressure. Ulquiorra headed down to the meeting before being stopped by a 'person-cat hybrid' going by the name of Grimmjow. He slapped Ulquiorra hard on the back before being given a rare glare. He laughed manically and carried on pestering the cuatro Espada.

They reached the assembly hall 5 minutes later. Aizen sat in anticipation for his devious plan to commence. His hand dangled elegantly over his zanpakuto in anticipation.

"Hello my weapons, I'm here to tell you you are no longer needed."Everyone gasped. "I don't need any trash lying about so it's time to get rid of you."

With that, he drew and slit the throat of the clown. His word flicked before doing the same to his beloved Tosen. He placed his tongue on the mettle and licked the blood. The blood was salty and rich. the only thing left was his saliva sparkling int the light. He lifted his sword and charged towards a frightened Lillianette. His sword clashed with an Arrancars as all the Espadas where hurried from the blood bath. Aizen looked at the floor and the walls. They were stained with the blood of his two most trusted followers but he didn't feel fulfilled. He saw a white teacup left on the table. Then he realized, he needed Ulquiorra's blood.

* * *

Ulquiorra reached the training room. The doors locked behind them and encased them in a trap. He opened the Gargantua and made everyone get in.

_' I need to use that move, but I could die. It's our only hope.'_

Ulquiorra placed his pale hands in the opening and concentrated all his spiritual pressure.

"Koukyuu Joumae" he said.

A large breeze enclosed the opening to the gate where a large lock with a skull on it was now in its place. Grimmjow grabbed his hand and ran towards the exit.

When they arrived the lock appeared at the other side. Everyone stopped for breath over a small Japanese town. Grimmjow was the first to speak.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" he shouted as he looked onto Karakura town.

Everyone frowned and looked disheartened. All except Ulquiorra. They were about to walk toward the highest building before Ulquiorra collapsed on the grassy hill. Grimmjow grabbed him and began to run.

_'if only they realized'_

* * *

**Sup. Thank you for reading chapter one. I will try to upload frequently as possible. Pleeeeeeeeeeeese review. There is cake. **

**And I'll show you a sweet dream...the next night.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Strain

Chapter 2 - Strain

They reached the building, highlighting the cities eternal beauty. The lights shined brightly over the sleepless town. Soul reapers jumped everywhere to find the escaped Espada. The ten Espadas sat on the building, thinking about their next move.

"So what do we do, if we don't move we'll all die." Said Grimmjow

Harribel turned round to meet the teenager

"there's not much we can do for the time being. If he's moved to much it'll put too much strain on his body and kill him." she said, turning back to the unconscious Espada.

Grimmjow picked him up, the spoke;

"I'll take him somewhere where he'll be okay, you get everyone else away from here. " He said before sped away.

Stark grabbed the sleeping girl and carried her. Behind them where everyone else. Harribel sped ahead leading them to a new safe haven.

* * *

Grimmjow landed on top of a small house far away from any of the soul reaper houses. He laid down Ulquiorra and placed his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. A girl left her house, looking very familiar. He placed Ulquiorra's body over his shoulder but just as he was leaving.

"Grimmjow, why are you here?" said a frightened Orihime.

He turned to face her as she looked at the body over her shoulder. She gasped, almost falling.

"W-why is Ulquiorra unconscious? " she said stuttering slightly.

Grimmjow flashed down and covered her mouth.

"silence or you'll draw attention to us." He said.

She drew herself away from them. She stopped and looked sympathetically at Ulquiorra.

"Bring him in before he gets worse." She said.

Grimmjow didn't move. he stood strong and proud against the shaking teenage girl.

"I can't trust you. " he said bluntly.

"It's your only option, I'll protect you and try to heal Ulquiorra. If I betray you then I'll break my shun-shun-rika." She said firmly.

Grimmjow looked at her and then grinned.

"Fine but I get to break it." He said.

Orihime gasped. She didn't want to break them but she couldn't leave Ulquiorra like that. He had saved her whilst she was in Hueco Mundo. She owed him her life. She couldn't just leave him there.

"Deal!" she said, sticking her hand out.

Grimmjow gripped her hand and shuck it firmly. She opened the door and pushed him in. She looked discreetly out the door before closing it and locking it. She lead Grimmjow to the living room.

"Lay him on the sofa please?" she asked.

Grimmjow did as he was told before sitting across from him. Orihime could sense the worry in his eyes. She opened her shield and two faeries popped out. They formed a shield over his unconscious body. Grimmjow looked at the floor and clutched his fists.

"Orihime, there's nothing wrong with his body but there's an enormous strain on his soul." said Shun'o

Grimmjow gasped.

_He didn't do that did he, the fucking idiot._

He looked back and realized it was true, he had used that move.

"What's the strain?" she asked.

"He used some kind of move sealing the Gargantua from anywhere else, including here." said Shun'o

"Fucking idiot!" exploded Grimmjow.

"Why, what move was it?" asked the nervous teenager.

"it was the Koukyuu Joumae." he said angrily "And The last time he used it he almost died."

Orihime gasped. She was about to place her hand in his when;

"Don't touch him!" He shouted "Fucking idiot honestly."

"Shun'o, How can we heal him?" she asked

"he needs a constant supply of Spiritual pressure to keep him from loosing all of his." She replied.

"We can help him but we need a certain someone to help him." Said Orihime "How is he helping us?"

Grimmjow then looked.

"Aizen attacked us all for no reason. Gin and Tosen are dead. He's sealing the Gargantua to stop him from entering into here."

Orihime left to go and get drinks for the both of them. At that a very sleepy Espada awoke sorely.

"Where the fuck are we hybrid?" Asked a very grumpy Ulquiorra.

"The ginger girls house." Replied Grimmjow. "You knew full well what would happen if you used that move and you did it anyway."

"It was this or everyone die." Ulquiorra said.

"I can't fucking loose you Ulqui!" He shouted.

Ulquiorra looked at him and blushed slightly. since when did this idiot care. He looked away keeping his emotions at a bare minimum.

"We don't have a choice, It's me or everyone and I'm not facing the risk of everyone potentially dying. That would include you." He said. Grimmjow face the other way blushing too.

"Please, at least try surviving this time." Grimmjow said.

A large fluctuation of spiritual pressure filled the room and his Ulquiorra with full force. He burst into a coughing fit with his hands over his mouth. When he removed them, there was blood.

"So that's what he's doing." he said. "I won't last a week.

Orihime walked in to see Ulquiorra and his blood dripping hands. She grabbed a cloth and handed it to him.

"the certain person will see you tomorrow but if you do not behave, he will surrender you to the soul society." She said.

After an hour of talking and finalizing the events over with Orihime, Ulquiorra fell asleep on Grimmjow. Orihime want into another room to sleep, secretly giggling.

_Loosing you is more then pain._

* * *

**Well guys that's chapter 2. Thanks for reading and please review. **

**And ill show you a sweet dream the next night**


End file.
